Quirino Ciommi
Quirino Ciommi is the son of Ciommo from The Two Cakes, an Italian fairy tale appearing in Giambattista Basile's Pentamerone. He is the first cousin of Marina Pizzella and the second cousin of Violante Puccini. Info Name: Quirino Ciommi Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Two Cakes> Appearance: Average height, with long auburn hair and green eyes. Wears a yellow and blue jacket and black pants. On his head is a brown hat with white goose feathers. Somewhat overweight. Alignment: Royal Roommate: Gunnar Habogison Secret Heart's Desire: To make sure all geese are well-fed. My "Magic" Touch: I am pretty skilled at caring for geese. Storybook Romance Status: I am dating Perrine Vieux. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I have an extremely voracious appetite. It's why I'm so heavy. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. It's a great class! Least Favorite Subject: Grimmnastics. I hate exercising. Best Friend Forever After: Ulrich Hut, who also enjoys working with geese. Biography Hello! I'm Quirino Ciommi. I'm Marina Pizzella's cousin. My father Ciommo was the brother of Marina's mother Marziella. He told the King of Chiunzo that Marziella could breathe flowers and comb jewels. The king wanted to see her. Dad brought Marziella with him by ship, but his aunt Troccola and his cousin Puccia accompanied him, and Troccola threw Marziella overboard. Dad presented Puccia to the king. The king was so mad that he forced Dad to work with the geese. Feeding the geese was hard for Dad. He brought the geese to the shore, where Marziella fed them. Dad told this to the king, who sent a servant to watch him. Dad and the servant saw Marziella rise out of the water to feed the geese. They told the king, who came down to the water and saw Marziella. The king freed Marziella from her chain and married her, while Dad was rewarded with money. Dad eventually found a wife for himself. I live not too far away from my aunt, uncle, and cousins. My grandmother Luceta lives with me and my mom. I am an only child, but having Marina as a cousin makes up for that. At Ever After High, I'm one of several students that tends geese. It's a lot of hard work, since the geese poop a lot and I have to clean it up. Still, I find it enjoyable since hard work always pays off. I've also got a huge appetite, and I often hang out at fast food joints in the Village of Bookend. It explains why I'm so fat. I simply can't resist unhealthy food! I have another cousin named Violante, who is Puccia's daughter. Violante is a lot nicer than her mother and she gets along well with me and Marina. Her mother doesn't like me and Marina and disapproves of Violante's friendship with us. Marina and I often share our food with Violante since she and Puccia don't have much to eat. I side with the Royals since I want to help Marina out. Trivia *Quirino's surname refers to his father Ciommo. *Quirino has a pet female dragonfly named Dolce. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Kyle Hebert. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Commoners Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Two Cakes Category:Italian